High school for YouTubers
by BlueCrystal741
Summary: School has started, time to wake up early, wear our uniform, get to school and ... Fanfiction XD this story contains all the youtubers ( MineTubers ) I can ever tell think of. Rated K since I'm trying to keep it that way ( but until something happeneds of course XD ) Enjoy ! ( Oh god the cover image XD Didn't come out like I wanted it to XD )


I can't belive I'm doing this, but, this was a dare, not TDD but I thought it would be fun since it has stared school.

* * *

( Jayson's/Minecraftuniverse's POV )

" Where is it ? Where's my name ? "

I walk or should I say, push my way through the crow, althought I could just wait in line to het the paper but that's gonna take way longer...

" Jayson ! "

" Eh ? "

I turn around, that's my friend Tyler, we call him Deadlox though. He is waving ... A piece of paper ? Could it be ? I push my way torwards him, seeing his worry face ...

" Did I * huff puff * pass ? "

He shakes his head ... What ?! That's ... That's imposible ! I take the paper from his hands, the name " Jayson " with 112 points and a ... scholarship ... which was accepted ?! I wanted to go to Golden Gate's with my friends ! Not go to Galaxy high !

" Who ? Who did this ? "

" I don't know who or why they did that, but look on the bright side, you wanted to go there ... " - Tyler said

" But I don't want to leave you guys ... "

" But this is a one in a billion chance, no one has ever got such a high score on tecnoligy, math and unverses ... "

I look at my friends who just came, Adam or Sky, Taylor or Ant, Ian or SSunnyD, ect ... All of my friends are here ...

" We heard ... " - Adam said

" Lucky you, I only have 78 points " - Mitch or BajainCanadian said

" 66 " - Jerome said

" It looks like only me, Ty, Ant and Bodil made it " - Adam said

" Bodil made it ? "

" Yeah I'm surprize too " - Ant

" So, where will you go ? "

" Me and Jerome is heading to Blue Bloods " - Mitch said

" I'm going to DOTGS, or Dawn of the Golden sun " - Dan or Cavemanflims said

" Ian is going with Dan " - Adams said ( so many saids ... But what eles can I do :P I suck I know )

" I'm heading to Swamp high " - Kermit said

" So this is our goodbies ? "

" It seems like it " - Dan said

As the moment start going, ... touchy ... Martin or Bodil ran torwards us ...

" Guys ! I * huff puff * passed ... Not my friends though ... " - Martin said

" We know " - Adam

" So where are you going ? "

" I passed but I went to Tecno high " - Alex or Ghosteez said

" DOTGS " - Clash and Double said at the same time

" And I thought I was the only one heading to DOTGS " - Dan said

" Simon is rage quiting over there, I think he is heading back to Bulgaria to study. Baki is over there trying to get him to stop, he's going to Winter Alley " - Martin said ( Alright I'm just gonna write the name and that's it ok ? No more said's )

" We're torn :( "

" We can talk through phone ... " - Adam

" I can't my school is to far ... "

" That's right, your school is at space " - Adam

" What ?! You hit Galaxy High ?! " - Martin

" Someone accepted the scholarship and I'm getting sent there "

" Where are the others ? " - Dan

" Don't know " - Ian

" YOU GUYS ! "

We are turn around, seeing Baki jumping/running torwards us

" Guys ! Simon ... * huff puff * ... rage quited and hit ... * huff puff * ... the movie thearther ... I got ... flims ! " - Baki

Baki opens his bags, inside was a lot of movies, some hasn't even got permeird !

" OMG ! " - Adam

" This is wrong but, who care ?! MOVIE NIGHT ! " - Baki

" Wait, where's Simon "

Before Baki could answer me, we heard a chase far off the distance. We all turn around and see Simon getting chased by cops ...

" RUN ! " - Simon

" Oh My God ... RUN ! " - Adams

Everyone ran away and I open my jetpack and fly to Simon to get him

" Thank you ! " - Simon

" WLC ! "

* * *

Anna : After a few hours of running, the cops caught the crew, they were force to pay for the wall but the cops didn't found out about the DVD's

Jayson : I had to pay a stack of gold for it !

Sky : IT'S BUDDER !

Anna : IT'S CHEESE !

Sky : Wut ?

Anna : I promis my self when everytime someone saids gold and someone fixed it to budder I'll change it to CHEESE !

GoldSolace / CheeseSolace : For me ? :D

Anna : No for the lolz and Ant

Ant : ):D

Anna : Butter apple

Ant : D:(

Sky : Why doesn't he talks ?

Ant : :(

Anna : He broked his voice

Sky : Oh ... Budder

Anna : Cheese

Jayson : Cheese :D

Anna : Gold

Sky : Oh C'Mon !

Ant : * high five *

Anna : * high five *

* * *

I throw my self on to bed after a long day, normaly we won't get caught so easily, oh well ! Movie night !

I jump out of bed and gab my jacket, running down the stairs I hear nocking at the door, I open it and ...

" Hello, are you Jayson ? "

The boy was wearing a galaxy jacket and a galaxy tie too, he looks a bit older then me ...

" Um ... Yes ? "

" I am the schools consult, I am here to pick you up "

" What ?! "

" The school is very far away, it'll take three months to get there "

" I ... Can't we go tomorow ? "

" I'm afaird not "

He takes some knid of remote control and click it, it teleported me and him to the ship ...

" That's everyone, start the ship ! "

" ... "

" Oh, I almost forgot. My name is Joshua, or Josh "

" Can I make a call ? "

" Make it quick "

I quickly press the numbers on my cell phone ... 3 signal ... I hope that's enough

" * beep * "

" C'mon "

" * beep * "

" Pick it up ... "

" * beep * "

" Please ... "

" ... Hello ? " - Adam

" Sky ! "

" Jayson ! Where are you ?! We've been waiting like, ages ! " - Adam

" I can't come, I'm going to school "

" What !? " - Adam

" Who is it Sky ? " - Husky

" It's Jayson, he's going to school ! "

" What !? " - Husky

" Adam ! "

" Jayson ! I * satic * you * satic * Jayson ! "

" I'm here ! "

" Hello ! * satic * Jason ! " - Adam

" Adam ! "

" ... tut ... tut "

" Dang it ! "

" You done ? " - Josh

" No "

" Well you can't do anything now, get in your uniform and get 'some' sleep " - Josh

" * sigh *... ok ... "

* * *

I'll end this chapter here due to the fact I wrote this at school XD I wrote this by hand on paper then typing it on to fanfiction :D This toke a while to type so I might die due to lazyness trying to finish this XD

Anyways, Crystal out ! MYAH !


End file.
